Pebblefang
Fang is a small, lithe, hard-muscled, black-and-white tom, with ocean blue eyes, and black tail, and large, black paws. Fang is not like most BloodClan cats. He cares for the weak and injured, and is rather kind and helpful. He enjoys being around water. Fang is alive to this day, serving as a warrior of SkyClan. History Fang had a sister, Shade. The two were always compared, his sister usually falling as a favorite. She was loved more than Fang, because of her larger size and greater strength. But when she caught a disease, she was left to fend for herself, ignored, left to either get well or die. Fang's parents blaimed him for his siters death, hating him even more. Yet still, a little voice in Fang's head told him he could fix things. He stayed in BloodClan, fighting three times as hard to receive the respect of his Clanmates. He succeeded. He wasn't hated anymore, he was just an ordinary member of BloodClan. He's always felt better when around water, so he often visited the stream running through BloodClan territory. But when the stream wasn't enough, he'd sneak on SkyClan territory, and spend time near the river. He'd practice swimming, eventually moving like a fish when in water. He had visited the river many times, unnoticed by SkyClan. But it all changed when he rescued a drowning SkyClan cat... The following night, Fang thought about the graceful she-cat he had saved. The next time we saw Fang, he saved Leafpelt from a fox. Then he watched Frostfeather hunt. The she-cat noticed him, and a fight begun. Fang simply enjoyed it. The same day, Fang found Frostfeather by the river. She taught her to fish, and the night ended in a childish playfight. Fang had his doubts before, but now he was sure: he was in love. He kept seeing Frostfeather in secret, and one day Frostfeather told him she was having his kits. Fang was overjoyed, but was not pleased when Frosfeather tried to convince him to join SkyClan. The she-cat laid down excellent points, and Fang came to realize he truly was better off in SkyClan. He was taken in as a prisoner, always being guarded by two cats at a time. When Deathwhisper lead a group of foxes to attack SkyClan, Fang and Frostfetaher had time to talk to each other alone, even if it was in the heat of the battle. As the talked, they faught in sync, like they had known each other for all their lives. Darkpelt noticed this, and so did Falconflight. The tom was bitter and felt betrayed as he found who he thought to be his mate fighting so well together with a BloodClanner. Falconflight made the connection, and was approached by Shade. She was furious that Fang had left BloodClan for a she-cat, and that her kin was half-Clan now. Moons passed, and Fang wasn't accepted as a full member before his kits were born. The newly named Pebblefang was happy that his troubles were behind, or so he thought. Falconflight lured his kits in to the Whispering Cave, and was about to kill them if Frostfetaher wouldn't have stopped him. The tom told how he had known all along how Frostfeather betrayed him, and how he would kill the kits as revenge. A battle broke out, and Pebblefang tussle dwith Falconflight in the floor of the camp. Sneaky Falconflight was able to turn the fault on Pebblefang, claming that he had attacked him for no reason. Family Mother: Soot Father: Skull Sisters: Shade (Deceased) Brothers: none Mate: Frostfeather Daughters: Splashkit, Rosekit, Cinderkit Sons: none Trivia * Pebblefang is one of Rosetail's characters. * Pebblefang is the father of Frostfeather's kits. * Pebblefang used to be a BloodClan cat. *Pebblefang's parents were born in BloodClan, but were taken to a breeding center. Soot and Skull had their kits there, thus Pebblefang was born in a breeding center, yet is full BloodClan blood. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Living Category:SkyClan Category:Rosetail